


A christmas Kiss!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Kisses, Mistletoe, Modern, One Shot, festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Richard and Anne are at a family Christmas party. They don't expect to be caught under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A christmas Kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a present to all of the Richard x Anne fans out there but it's a little late. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and think it's alright.

Anne’s heart seemed to pound in her chest as she noticed the youngest York son’s arrival. His dark, luscious locks had caught her attention before she had fully registered that it was him. By the time she had, she couldn’couldn't help but notice just how well he looked.

It wasn’t as if Richard was an ugly man, normally. Quite the opposite. In fact, she had always thought him handsome, even when they had been teenagers.

“Annie, put this on!” Isabel’s voice seemed to break into Anne’s digressing abruptly, especially, once she had noticed what her sister was holding.

Apart of Anne seemed to shrink away from her sister at the sight of the rather large scarlet hat in Isabel’s hands. The idea of her looking like a fool in front of the York’s wasn’t one she liked. The other part of her, the much larger one, seemed to realise that it was Christmas. So, with a somewhat resigned smile, she didn’t argue with her sister but put the hat on her head.

Isabelle threw her sister a rather warm smile, before casting her gaze upon her husband. Anne watched as her sister gazed lovingly at the laughing George in front of them.   
With her sister’s hand resting on her large bump as she gazed, Anne noted that Isabel had never looked as beautiful or in love as she did in that moment. 

The thought brought a rather small smile to Anne’s lips. With that smile still attached to her lips, she went in search of a drink. 

X  
The broad smile adorning Richard’s lips, as he watched Anne Neville, amused his brothers greatly. Richard’s adoration and love for a certain Neville was obvious to them both. Probably more obvious than it had been when they were children and Richard had never been quite subtle about his feelings. 

“How about you talk to her?” Richard’s head whipped around to face Edward at his question. There was a rather questioning expression on his face as he did so.

It appeared that Richard had no such intention as he attempted to make an excuse. Edward, on the other hand, seemed to have other ideas as he went on to ask him to get him a drink!

A part of Richard wanted to tell his brother to go take a hike but his own desire to go talk to Anne seemed make him almost want to hug his brother for giving him an excuse to go near her.

Giving his brother a look, he went to where he knew Anne was. The drinks tables seemed to be swamped by people and for a few moments, Richard couldn’t even see Anne amongst the crowd. It was only when she stepped away from the crowd with her drink in her hand that he did.

After almost forgetting about Edward’s drink entirely, he went to stand next to Anne. As he did so, the blush rising upon Anne’s cheeks made him smile. 

“Anne.” His voice seemed dull, as the music blared but almost immediately Anne reacted to her name. The idea that he could gain her attention and cause her to blush even more made his smile widen even more. 

The next few moments seemed to be filled with them both trying to make small talk. Frustration seemed to build steadily in Richard as they continued to talk. Each time they got close to speaking about anything other than the company, something would interrupt them. 

Just as Richard’s frustration finally boiled over, he looked over to Anne only to find a huge smile upon her face. 

For a few seconds, Richard seemed to be left breathless by the expression on her face. It wasn’t just the happiness highlighting her features that affected him but for the first time in months, she looked completely carefree. 

“I love this song!” The excitement in Anne’s voice caught Richard’s attention immediately and before he knew what he was doing, he had taken her hand.

The look of surprise on her face only seemed to last a couple of seconds before her smile returned. They were both about to make their way the dance floor when Isabel’s voice caught both their attention. 

“Look what you’re standing under.” The happiness in Isabel’s voice was obvious to everyone near them. 

Almost at the same time, both Richard and Anne arched their heads to look to what Isabelle had pointed out to them. As soon they spotted the vibrant piece of mistletoe attached to the ceiling, they couldn’t help but react.

Something akin to excitement rose up in Anne, as she looked to Richard. She could see a sudden, powerful emotion sweep over his face and for a couple of moments, Anne couldn’t help but worry he would refuse to kiss her. She was, after all, someone he had grown up with.

However, that worry seemed to disappear as Richard inched towards her. Anne felt the familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach as Richard, softly, grasped her by her waist. Despite the fact, they both could feel hundreds of eyes on them, the excitement and anticipation radiated off them both.

The time it took for their lips to meet seemed almost torturous to them both, even though, it couldn’t have been longer than a couple of seconds. Anne’s erratic heartbeat seemed to make her want to gulp but as Richard’s lips finally touched hers, she felt all her nerves fall away.

The feeling of Richard’s lips upon hers was something Anne knew she would never forget but as his scent filled her entire being, she felt as if she was in heaven.

The kiss seemed to end all too soon and almost immediately, numerous cat-calls and whoops filled their ears. Richard’s sheepish glance at Anne made her blush, and whilst she did so, she had to fight the desire to smile.

Something Richard knew all about!


End file.
